No Enemy Detection without Recon
This feature makes the Strategic Game slightly harder by hiding enemy movement to some degree. It is now much harder to track enemies moving through the wilderness, and much more realistic than JA2 Defaults History With normal JA2, exploration of the map does more than just finding secret locations - each sector you explore becomes "known", and any enemy group traveling across it will be shown as a large red "?" on your map screen. Therefore, the more you explore, the better knowledge you'll have about enemy movements. While this may make defensive planning much easier, it is considerably unrealistic. This is mainly because you can potentially explore the entire map and have an accurate omniscient knowledge of all enemy movements, even if you do not actually control the entire map. HAM 3 - Crouching Mercs, Hidden Redshirts With HAM's "No Enemy Detection" feature activated, simple exploration of sectors does not improve your ability to detect enemies there later. To detect enemies, one of the following conditions must be met: #Enemies in previously-explored city sectors will always be shown on the map (as a big red "?"). #Militia can automatically scout all of the adjacent sectors to their current position (including diagonals). They not only spot enemies in those sectors, but also tell you how many there are. This makes the strategic game much harder, as you cannot easily intercept enemy groups moving through your territory until they're almost on top of you, and can't easily anticipate where they are going to strike next. HOWEVER, it puts more emphasis on the training of mobile militia (which has already received a lot of treatment in HAM to make it more useful), because militia can spot those enemies. This feature rounds-out many of HAM's Militia-related features. With dynamic restrictions, your militia can patrol your occupied areas and detect enemies trying to slip through. Therefore, you will need to train your mobile militia properly, so they can patrol your land effectively. HAM 3.5 - Detection Facilities :Main Article: XMLized Facilities HAM 3.5's XMLized Facilities feature allows placing new facilities on the map that will increase your ability to detect enemies outside your Militia recon range. You can add this property to existing facilities as well. When a merc is awake and resting in a sector containing such a facility, he will immediately be able to increase your overall detection level. There are five different "flavours" of detection that a facility can bestow: *Long Range: Detects enemy presence in explored sectors. This is the same as JA2's default enemy detection scheme. *Dynamic: Detects enemy presence in all sectors currently allowed for Mobile Militia Roaming. *Anywhere: Detects enemy presense in all sectors on the map. *City Count: Shows the exact number of enemies in all city sectors where enemy presence is already detected. *Wilderness Count: Shows the exact number of enemies in all non-city sectors where enemy presence is already detected. Using the XML, you can set a facility to give any of the above (or a conbination thereof). Merc Short-sightedness In the current version of HAM (and JA2 1.13), mercs cannot scout for enemies at all. If you activate the "NO_ENEMY_DETECTION_WITHOUT_RECON" feature, you will HAVE to rely on mobile militia to scout for you, unless of course you prefer being ambushed by enemies in what you previously considered "safe areas". If a player's Mobile Militia coverage isn't sufficient, their mercs face peril whenever they walk outside the cities - who knows where those redshirts might be hidden? Alternately, with HAM 3.5, you can use Detection Facilities to improve your recon without having to train lots of Mobile Militia. INI Setting: One INI setting enables and disables this feature. NO_ENEMY_DETECTION_WITHOUT_RECON See Also Mobile Militia Category:Features Category:HAM Militia Category:Strategic Features